The pursuit for happiness
by regan666
Summary: set after wood scene, it never happened. Naomi realises she does have feelings and Emily doesn'nt want to know. can Naomi come over her fears, be forgiven and win Emily's heart. Lame summary yes but it does get better. i promise :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys. So this is my first Naomi/Emily fic. I'm mainly a CSI writer myself. Do let me know what you think and whether to continue. If you want me to continue it will go up in rating I imagine, that's how It normally goes. So yeah. R&R please.**

Alos character thoughts are in italics.

* * *

**The pursuit for happiness**

**Chapter 1- So just what is going on?**

**I don't know when it happened, or how. How it was that I woke up one morning to find my world a little brighter, too bright, it made me squint. The air felt different, lighter but also thick. Thick with mystery and confusion. **

**I didn't know what these feelings were all about. They made me giddy, excited but also nauseous. A smile crept up my face, as to why I don't know, or I didn't at the time. Then it was until I saw the little scrunched up ball of paper with Emily's name on it. **

**It had been months since we went to the woods, things didn't work. I stopped her advances, she got hurt and I got awkward. After that things got tense between us, more than was usual. We would only go out as a group and never be left alone with one another. Our more than friendly relationship dwindled to just mere acquaintances. that's good, it was what was best and it was what I wanted, problem solved.**

**That is until she stopped wanting me.**

**Somehow her being over it made me want those feelings back. I missed her attention and her smile, I realised I didn't miss them until they were gone. It feels like months since I've felt her eyes on me, now I want it back. She flattered me and I allowed it, now I see that I liked it and in some way crave for it. So now I feel un-flattered and kind of empty.**

**I want to feel the heat rise to my ears when I know she's staring, feel my smile widen involuntary when she laughs, and to just be wanted again.**

**I think I might be in trouble.**

* * *

**The scene of the college lounge was a relaxed one, to the untrained eye. In one corner you had Effy sat poised like a statue of a goddess, features made of stone. Cook, Freddie and JJ all sat obediently around her looking for ways to gage her attention for more than half a minuet . You had the wanna be queen bee flirting with a randomer against a vending machine while pushing her cleavage out as best as she could. Quiet solid Thomas stood reading a book while stealing glances at Pandora. Mysterious glances.**

**Then you had the quieter twin sat on the couch with Pandora and Naomi sat far enough away that it was comfortable but close enough to hear.**

"**So Naomi are you coming to the beach tomorrow to get totally Hamstered?" Pandora asked in her traditionally exclaiming voice.**

**Effy subtly smiles in the background and shakes her head at her friend. Unknowingly catching the attention of the three musketeers who attempt more over elaborate ways to get her presence fixed to them.**

"**I uh, I don't know. don't know if I'll be welcome." Naomi directed the question at Emily who glared at her. In another response all she got was a very normal sounding but negative "I don't care if you come do what you like."**

_Great that was neither positive nor negative, well maybe a little negative. She said it herself, she just doesn't care._

" **Right well I might go, if there's nothing better to do." Naomi stated coldly.**

_There have that I cant give a shit as well._

**Emily shrugs her shoulders and turns the other way pretending not to care.**

**Katie struts over a few minuets later and sits down gracefully next to Emily.**

"**Geez the tension in here, you guys should really learn how to have a good time." Katie exclaims with a smug smile while clearly pointing at herself.**

"**I'll show you a good time katiekins." Cook shouts across the room with a smirk and a wink.**

**Katie rolls her eyes, flicks her hair and chooses to ignore the last comment.**

"**I know how to have a good time Katie, sometimes I get real monkey!" Pandora shouts childishly.**

**Startled "That's great Panda , we all going to the beach or what then?" Katie almost demands an answer from all but Naomi.**

**Everyone chimes up there approval. Some more reluctant than others.**

"**Great, it should be totally fetch." Katie gets up a bit too seductively for college and walks away with a few guys following in toe.**

**The rest of the group sit around with one thing on their mind.**

_What the fuck is fetch?_

* * *

**It's the night before the beach party and Naomi is sat on her bedroom floor knee deep on clothing.**

"**Naomi dear, what are you doing?"**

**Startled Naomi looks up to find her mother stood in the door way with a cup of tea.**

"**I'm just uh, sorting my things out." Naomi said uncertain.**

**Gina looks at Naomi with a playful grin and leans against the door frame.**

"**Don't think too hard about what to wear. It's not your clothing or how you look that will impress someone. All they need to know is your mind."**

**Gina smiled gently then left the room leaving a very confused Naomi on the floor.**

_How'd she know that?_

* * *

**Emily sighs and throws her book down in frustration.**

_**How can I concentrate with a certain blonde on my mind?**_

**Emily thinks back to this afternoon -**

_Naomi looked almost offended when I said I didn't care. But what does she expect, she made me feel like a fucking fool. She just turned me down and got all silent on me. You cant do that and not expect tension. But now she wants to make an effort, but why? But maybe I got the wrong end of the stick, what you see is never what you get when involving Naomi. Maybe she just really does want to go to the party, always thinking about herself._

_**Emily picks her book back up and continues to read, but deep down hoping Naomi isn't as selfish as she appears.**_

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**_

_**S.M REGAN**_


	2. Slowly but Surely

Hey there people, so this is the second chapter, do let me know what you think. Feedback please. Let me know if you want more and stuff. Thanks to the people who read I appreciate it…thanks :)

Oh yes, I own nothing.

* * *

Slowly but surely.

Naomi walked down an abandoned semi gravel, semi sand path. Feeling the stones digging into her flimsy flip flops, kicking sand up in the air as she went. The sky was a bright red and purple streaking across the horizon. The setting rays of light bounced off her hair sending glimmers of golden yellow that pierced and punctured the setting sky. Naomi breathed in the fresh salty air, filling her lungs making her feel healthy and radiant.

She walked over a small hill, peace and tranquillity left behind to find tents, fire and rowdy teenagers prancing around in the sun. she sighed in a little disappointment.

* * *

Emily sat on a large log, bored and fed up poking at the fire with a stick. Sighing deeply and wanting more than what she had. A quick flash of someone stepping in her light lifted her attention upwards. She wasn't sure if she was gaping, she hoped she wasn't. Emily saw bright rays of light piercing the space around her, demanding her attention, pure glowing skin with an inviting radiant glow. Emily smiled, she doesn't think she's ever seen Naomi like this, more beautiful or more shy as she was now. Naomi was stood awkwardly, clutching her bag close. Every ounce of the sun bouncing off her and taking her in its warmth.

* * *

Naomi felt awkward, Emily was staring. She didn't know whether to go and sit down or just turn around and go home. She decided against it, she wouldn't ever sort things out with that attitude. She also thought Emily looked cute, which shocked her, that was bold. Emily was wearing a floppy sun hat that covered pretty much her whole head, a baggy checked shirt and a small pair of short's, no shoes, toes in the sand playing idly. The glow of the fire bouncing of her already fire red hair, making it look alive and alight. Naomi swallowed hard and walked over as confident as she could muster.

* * *

Katie looked up to see Naomi walk over and sit next to Emily.

_Who the shit invited her?! I'll be fucked if she thinks she's getting her filthy hands on __**my**__ sister!_

Katie huffed and walked furiously to the other side of the beach where they boys were playing.

_She'll regret ever getting involved with a Fitch!_

* * *

After a few minuets silence Emily broke the ice.

' So you decided to come then?' Emily said a little softer than she meant to, she was still hurt and wanted Naomi to know this.

Naomi smiled. ' Well I am actually Naomi's twin, she sent me in instead, you know, damage control, and all that shit.'

Emily smiled bright. ' Ah yes I know what you mean. though I gotta say are you identical twins coz if so you clearly didn't get the good looking genes did you.'

Naomi's jaw dropped, Emily burst into fits of laughter until she got Naomi's fingers poking her in the ribs then she fell to the floor curling up into a ball and squealing with laughter to leave her alone.

After a few minuets they both regained composure and sat up properly.

' You've got a mean streak in you Fitch'. Naomi smiled.

' Well Katie got most of it but they saved a little for me, just for times like these.' Emily smirked and chucked a log on the fire.

Naomi bent her head and smiled a real smile and started to roll a spliff. Emily saw this smile and wondered if she ever really saw it before, she'd remember surely, it was picturesque. Emily smiled again and watched contently as Naomi rolled the spliff.

_There's an awful lot of smiling going on here today_ Emily thought strangely, she shrugged her shoulders and looked at the sky.

* * *

Pandora and Effy were sat further up the beach, a degree of silence as Effy watched everyone and Pandora lay back counting the stars. Pandora sat up and looked around. She saw Naomi tickling Emily.

' Hey Eff are those two going to do monkey?' Pandora asked honestly.

' No panda…not right now'. Effy said plainly though with a very discrete smile playing on her face.

' Well they sure seem to be getting along.' Pandora probed more.

' Don't worry about them Panda, lets go for a swim.' Effy stood up, pulled her t-shirt over her head and walked seductively to the sea edge.

' Wait up Eff's.' Pandora chased and took all her clothes off as she ran.

* * *

After a while everyone gathered around the camp fire to keep warm. Naomi, Effy, Pandora, Emily and Katie were all squished onto the one log with the boys sat on the sand on the opposite side of the fire. Cook was sending Effy looks through the flames with a mischievous look on his face, while Freddy just look subtly when he thought no-one could see him.

Effy just smiled slightly and carried on listening to Katie talk about another boy she shagged behind a skip. Pandora looked interested, Emily looked embarrassed and Naomi was internally laughing. JJ was teaching Thomas a card trick with great detail and precision.

Katie was still bantering away when she saw Naomi talking quietly to Emily. Raging Katie thought that everyone should hear what must be so important.

' Is there something so fucking important you have to say that you have to say it when **I** am talking?'

Looking around Naomi looked at Katie and sat up straight. ' Nope, just talking about something else. don't fancy listening to any more of your oh so interesting and epic shagathons.'

The boys burst into fits of laughter and started howling while the girls giggled and grinned. Furious Katie stood up. ' Who the fuck do you think you are. You invite yourself to **my** beach party then over shadow me when **I'm** talking. You can try all you want, Emily is not a fucking rug muncher so just give up ok lesbos!' Katie shouted until she turned red.

Naomi stood up quickly and took the two large strides to Katie. ' Just give up.' she mimicked. ' Coming from you who has been around the block more than once, shagged everything with a pulse and still no-one wants you!'

' At least guys want to shag me, I've got that. that's why you have gone after my sister coz you cant do any better or any men so you prey on girls, real cool, you fucking minger!'

In less than a blink of an eye Katie felt a firm harsh slap across the face then felt sand beneath her cheek bone. She could hear cook howling and saying " bitch fight" then only Naomi's voice.

' You have got no idea what sort of bitch you are and one day it will all hit you when you have nothing left.'

Katie sat up and looked around for her twin. ' Where's Emily!' Katie demanded.

'Oh Emily, your sister. Yeah she walked away a while ago, not sure whether she was embarrassed or pissed off.' Naomi declared while grabbing a blanket, wrapping it around herself and walking off after Emily's foot prints.

Katie stood up, rubbed her cheek and saw everyone staring at her.

' Fuck off!' Katie stomped away and got in her tent. Having a little scream as she did so.

* * *

Naomi practically climbed up the last sand dune with little breath inside her.

_Christ that girl can run._

She got her breath back and walked over to where Emily was sitting on the edge of the dune, her shoulders shaking.

'Hey Ems.' Naomi said gently while sitting down next to her.

Emily looked the other way and quickly swiped at her eyes getting rid of the evidence.

' So what happened?' Emily asked in a husky voice.

Naomi paused for a minute.

'Well uhm, you know, we shouted a lil bit threw abuse back on forth and then I uh hit her, then she quickly started ranting again then stormed off.' Naomi said quickly.

Emily looked up at Naomi through reddened eyes. ' You hit her?'

' I'm sorry Em but she crossed the line. I wont be spoken to like that from anybody, but least of all her.' Naomi defended softly.

Emily smiled. ' Don't get so defensive, I'm sure she deserved it. She needs to be put down a notch or two. You didn't hurt her too much though right?'

' No just a slap, she'll live.' Naomi said reassuringly but lightly.

' Well then that's good. No harm done.' Emily said with a little shiver.

Naomi stood up and placed the blanket around Emily's shoulders, instantly feeling the sea breeze and the bitter cold it carried. Emily held the blanket open.

' I wont bite.' Emily said with a cheeky grin.

Naomi smirked and moved closer to get wrapped in the blanket. ' Best not.' she said quietly.

* * *

Naomi and Emily sat there for the rest of the night. Talking about little things here and there, things that didn't matter or no-one cared about. But Naomi enjoyed it. It was light, pressure free, awkward free and they could both be themselves. The hours went by, the air got colder, they moved closer to one another until arms, shoulders, thighs and feet were all touching. Neither moved, they were comfortable for now, tomorrow was another day. Naomi watched the sky change colours a few times until it turned bright yellow. She turned to look at her side. Emily had been asleep against her shoulder for a few hours now. Naomi smiled, things were definitely improving, slowly but surely.

_If I had known I'd get this reaction, I would have hit Katie a long time ago._ Naomi chuckled to herself.

* * *

_Thanks, reviews please ;)_

S..


End file.
